This study was designed to evaluate the clinical and psychological effects of replacing growth hormone (GH) to adults who are GH deficient. Fourteen patients were recruited and were randomized to placebo or GH therapy for 12 months. The patients were seen every three months for monitoring of certain safety parameters and in addition underwent serial dexa scanning in order to assess total body fat, lean body mass and bone density. The results of this trial showed a significant decrease in body fat, predominantly at abdominal sites and a concurrent increase in lean body mass. There were no significant changes, however, in exercise capacity, muscle strength, bone density, or certain psychological parameters. There are no current plans to proceed with any further on this protocol.